


In Love and Death

by ohioisfor__lovers



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohioisfor__lovers/pseuds/ohioisfor__lovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cemetery was Gerard's favorite place. It sounded strange, but he wasn't the most normal person either. Many nights, he would find his way to the darkest corner. The iron fence was freezing cold. Broken pieces of rocks and headstones littered the ground. Gerard would sit down and read the headstones of people long forgotten. Death was his obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cemetery

The cemetery was Gerard's favorite place. It sounded strange, but he wasn't the most normal person either. Many nights, he would find his way to the darkest corner. The iron fence was freezing cold. Broken pieces of rocks and headstones littered the ground. Gerard would sit down and read the headstones of people long forgotten. Death was his obsession.

It was midnight, and Gerard walked through the rusting fence. Walking to his usual corner, he noticed it was already occupied. "Who are you?" Gerard hissed at a man with long, greasy hair.

"I'd ask you the same thing. Maybe if you weren't such an ass, I would answer," the man rolled his eyes.

Gerard sighed. "I'm sorry, but anyway, I'm Gerard Way," he held out his hand, eager to learn more about the man sitting in the cometary.

"I'm Bert McCracken," he smirked, "what brings you here?"

"I like cemeteries. What about you?" Gerard shrugged.

"Relaxing," Bert looked away. "I'm always around the dead, so why not go to a cemetery to relax? It's something I know well." Bert's efforts to explain his situation were just adding more questions. 

"Why are you always around dead people?" Gerard eagerly waited for an answer.

"I work in a hospital. Well, I actually work in the morgue," Bert felt his face redden. He hated telling people what he did for a living. It was so strange, and rather disturbing, to say the least.

"I always wanted to work in a morgue. I've been in and out of hospitals for a long time, so I would feel at home. Especially since I was dead for two minutes during open heart surgery," Gerard paused, "but I doubt you care."

Bert thought for a moment, wondering why him and someone he just met were telling their secrets. Bert stood up to leave for home, but as he walked away, he felt something slip into his pocket. He took out a small piece of paper with: "Meet me here tomorrow -Gerard" scrawled on it.


	2. Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert met Gerard again in the cemetery, and things went not as planned.

11:47pm was the time Bert woke up for a short nap. Before rolling back over and falling asleep, he noticed the crumpled-up paper on his nightstand. He stood up, still tired and sore from his thin mattress. Looking at the clothes piled on his floor, a white button-up caught his eye. He paired that with an old, black sweater, and rather plain jeans. After that, he laced up his torn combat boots, and walked out the door to his tiny apartment.

Bert walked as quickly as he could to the cemetery, and was almost late to meet him again. Then, he saw Gerard. It was almost like one of those dumb romantic movies, but it was real. The moonlight made Gerard's skin almost glow. His hazel eyes were such a contrast from his pale skin and black hair. Bert let his mind drift away with the thought of Gerard.

"Bert? Why are you staring at me?" Gerard felt himself blush as Bert looked away, obviously embarrassed. "You're weird," Gerard giggled, then motioned for him to come closer. Thinking about it for just a moment, he walked closer to Gerard. Bert's hauntingly blue eyes were staring into the mysterious hazel eyes of Gerard.

"So, you like cemeteries?" Bert mumbled, trying to make conversation.

"It's really more about death. I find it very interesting," Gerard explained. As he rambled on, Bert tried to concentrate on the words being said, but eventually got lost in his voice. Bert caught himself staring at Gerard's lips. They were light red, like a drop of blood in water.

Through the mumbling, Bert had only heard, "You can see my scar if you want." Bert felt odd about saying yes, but he nodded slowly. Gerard unbuttoned his black dress shirt, and under it was the scar left after his heart surgery. He looked down, staring at his feet. "It's embarrassing," he frowned.

"It's not that bad," Bert walked closer to Gerard, and held one of his shaking hands. Gerard grabbed Bert's other hand, and stared into his eyes. "I don't think scars are ugly," Bert whispered.

Gerard closed his eyes, and Bert leaned in closer as his own eyes started to shut. Their lips collided. It tasted like strong coffee and mint chewing gum, exactly as Bert expected.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
